deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario Enemy Battle Royale
Super Mario Battle royale is a what if ? Death battle by Necroandtrancer Thumbnails accepted Bowser Battle Royal.jpg Description Mario has had a lot of enemies over the years but wich one would win in a death battle ? Goomba, Koopa, Hammer bro and piranha plant battle to see who would win. Intro Wiz: The enemies of Mario are quite unique but who’s the best. Boomstick: Goomba the walking turd Wiz: Koopa the ... turtle Boomstick: Piranha Plant The animalistic plant Wiz : and Hammer Bro The Hammer wielding henchmen Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick Wiz: and It’s our job to anylise combatants armour,weapons and weakness to see who would win a DEATH BATTLE but first some rules Boomstick: DAMN IT Wiz: taking Goomba example we will let him use stuff like the Goomba shoe or let him turn it into the golden Goomba because the gold flower would turn him into that but he can’t spit rocks like a octogoomba. And we will be using smash feats as well. any way ... BOOMSTICK: DEATH BATTLE!!! Goomba Wiz: the Goomba is the most basic enemy with a anatomy of a brown mushroom with 2 stubby feet Boomstick: With a golden flower he can well turn golden Wiz: he can also fly with wings becoming a paragoomba. Boomstick: mega mushroom can grow the Goomba to immense height. Or put a spike on his head Wiz: the tanuki tail allows him to hover in the air and the Goomba shoe can jump high and crush but he’s still killable in this state with a stomp or a hit to the head. But Marios power ups like fire, or invincibility can insta - kill the mushroom. Overall the Goomba is simple but can get the job done. Goomba walks into Mario and kills him Koopa troopa Wiz: the Koopa is the 2nd most basic designed Mario Enemy. ... because he’s just a turtle. Boomstick: Anyway he can get wings to fly charging randomly or just going up and down. The Koopa shell can break through blocks and kill creatures. It can also take 200 pounds. Also it can manipulate time in Mario aces. Wiz: the thing is ... they don’t come back out Boomstick: why? Well as past, badly voice acted Boomstick will tell you. There wusses. Wiz: Correct. These cowardly turtles , although some run, most of them would rather stay in the shells. Boom stick: He’s got a literal fortress on his back and has 2 fat Italians , a princess who’s emotions turn her into Aang a princess from space who can shoot black holes from under her gown and many , many more trying to kill him when he’s scared of almost everything. I think he’s just lucky. Wiz: perhaps The Koopa shell goes down a slope killing 3 Goombas Piranha Plant Boom Stick: the pipe the most iconic Mario item. So Nintendo decided to screw us over by putting him in smash instead of Wal- I mean putting a carnivorous and deadly enemy to kill any Italian plumbers coming by. Piranha Plant: * bites Luigi * Luigi: * dies * Wiz: are you still mad about Waluigi not getting in smash ? Boom stick: HE GOD DAMN DESERVES TO BE Wiz; anyway ... the plant can stretch his stem body to incredible lengths! Boom stick : IT CAN COVER HALF OF DREAM LAND IN SMASH!!! But it CANT fill the Waluigi shaped hole in my heart * cries * Wiz: oh god. Plant can spit fire and acid from its mouth Boom stick : which it used to kill Waluigi’s chances of getting into sma- BANG Wiz knocked Boom Stick out with a shovel Wiz: how’s that for a smash Laugh track: HAAAAAAAA! Boomstick: any way he can spit ice and can move with two little yellow feet like Bandanna Waddle Dee who also should have been in smash! BANG. Wiz knocks him out again Wiz: him breathing out air can direct and throw a spiked ball. He can also spin and fly. However He’s with flaws. Boom stick: yeah like being in smash instead of shadow and gen- BANG! Thud Wiz:being a plant he’s easily killed by fire attacks and his stem body can be cut by sharp objects. Boomstick: Still check pipes twice or The piranha Plant will make you wish you brought some weed killer. AND MAKE ME WANT ISSA- Bang Thud The piranha Plant shoots a fire ball killing Mario Hammer Bro Boom stick: Now for the annoying one. The Hammer Bro throws a garage of items And must be a descendant from samurai Jack Wiz: ... why? Boom stick: CAUSE HE JUMP GOOD Wiz: ... he obviously throws hammers duh but can throw bob-ombs. Boom stick: he’s like a avatar with four elements. Hammers, bombs, ice and fire both of those two he can shoot from the palm of his hands. Wiz: but like all 3 of his opponents for this fight he has weaknesses. His head the most obvious one but he is killed by flame attacks wich makes this enemy flame weakness Boom stick: four in a row. Wiz: dear god Hammer Bro throws a hammer killing Toad Interlude Wiz: alright the combatants are set. let’s end this debate once and for all Boom Stick: it’s time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLE! DEATH BATTLE Bowser had arranged a meeting form him and 4 of his goons Bowser: I’m guessing you have no clue why your here All 4 pulled faces showing they , in fact, did not have a clue why they were here Bowser: *face palm* of course you don’t. Now due to Mario stealing our the money which we left in the sky. The person who thought of that idea is fired. In the lava room Monty mole : oh dear god Jesus please. Back in the room Bowser: this left four of you without a check. But we do have enough to pay one of you... half of there usual cheque. So we thought of a way to decide who gets the money. Four trap doors open beneath them All 4: AAAAAAAAAH Bowser clears his voice before speaking into a megaphone Bowser: YOU FIGHT TO THE DEATH ! WINNER GETS DA DOUGH ! All 4 get in their battle stances. FIGHT Hammer Bro throws a hammer which Koopa dodges. He retrieves into his shell and spins it at Goomba Part 1 Koopa vs Goomba Both landed and Goomba charged at the turtle. Koopa puts his hand forward stopping the walking mushroom dead in its tracks. Goomba jumps back and attaches some wings. He takes flight and rams into Koopa multiple times. Koopa attaches wings himself and they both engage in areal combat. Koopa manipulates time and slams Goomba into a ? Block. A mega mushroom pops up and lands on Goomba. Koopa flies away as Goomba gives chase 30 SECONDS LATER Koopa flies over a gap and Goomba goes to step on him. But Goomba shrinks and lands on Koopa , removing the turtle of his wings. Koopa manages to grab on a ledge as Goomba falls. Goomba : DAMN YOUUU - huh? Oh no. Goomba saw a bullet bill launcher and sure enough a bullet bill was heading straight for him. BOOM After the smoke cleared nothing was left of the walking mushroom. Koopa sighed a sigh of relief and looked up. Koopa gulped.the Piranha Plant stood above him smiling menacingly. Koopa: heh heh hi ? Plant licked his lips he leaned back and went for a bite. It cut to black and Koopa’s muffled screaming. It cuts to the bottom of the pit which a door on the hill next to a sign saying “Black market” Then nabbit slams open the door. Nabbit: WHATS ALL THIS NOISE! Then a headless corpse of the Koopa falls down the hill. Nabbit : this will be quite a profit He winks to the camera before running back in with the Koopas headless body. Part 2: Hammer Bro VS piranha Plant Hammer Bro comes and spots plant. Plant finishes the head of the Koopa and turns to see Final fight. GO. A hammer smacks pp right in the face. Plant turns his face and spits acid making bro stumble. Plant stretches smacking bro away. Hammer and plant throw/spit fire respectively causing a mini-splosion . HB avoids by jumping high. ... Hammer Bro spots piranha Plant heading out a pipe.n Hb: how? Pp shoots acid and hb throws ice. The acid disintegrates the ice blast and hits his hammer turning it into a stick. He throws it anyway and it pathetically lands at the bottom of pipe. Piranha Plant spits a spike ball at hammer Bro, who counters with a hammer. Both collide launching them at the respective throwers. The piranha Plant avoids the spike ball , by hiding in its pipe, hammer Bro, on the other hand gets smacked directly in the forehead. Piranha Plant charges right towards the falling hammer Bro , biting and latching on to hammer bros lower end, dragging him across the ground. Hammer Bro tries to hold on and pull away but it’s no use.Hammer bro is pulled away by piranha Plant . Blood quickly squirts out of the green pipe. Piranha Plant pipes up and burps out Hammer bros entire skeleton. K.O Little brown pieces float down. The remains of the Goomba. Koopas shell and shoes are sold for high prices as Nabbit throws the rest of Koopas “ non profitable corpse. Deadpool hops out a pipe Dp: time for deadpool cameo time Deadpool spots a hammer bros with a pink bow on its head and lipstick on its mouth. Behind it is a smaller hammer Bro with a rainbow propeller hat. Both near the skeletal remains of hammer Bro. Mrs Hammer Bro : so you killed my husband? Dead pool: I think there’s a miscommunication he- oof! The hammer smacks dead pool in the head. Both hammer bros beat him with hammers. Piranha Plant relieves his pay cheque from bowser. Flash back : how he escaped Pp flies out the pipe and lands in the nearest one to the pipe. Results Wiz: the Goomba stood the least of a chance being the slowest the dumbest as it walks off edges as red Koopas turn away, hammer Bro doesn’t go near edges and piranha Plant is in a pipe. Boomstick: He’s tied with Koopa for the slowest and all though he can go giant he’s still in danger against all the fire attacks, projectiles, and Koopas flight. Wiz: Koopas next because 1 while he can manipulate time he’s only shown to this for short short SHORT periods of time so we’re guessing it can only happen FOR short periods of time. And 2. He’s slow with his time manipulation. They also lack the weapons that hammer Bro and piranha Plant have to keep up with them. Boomstick: Thant leads us to the one that was frustrating to take care of in 2D games/mildly annoying in 3D vs the ONE THAT SHOULD HAVE NOT BEEN IN SMASH OVER GOKU or SHREK !!! Bang ! Thud! Wiz: hammer bro and piranha Plant abilities and weapons counter each other, hammer and spike ball counter each other, piranha Plant being able to fly was countered by hammer bros extremely high jumping and acid countered ice blast. But piranha Plant could easily avoid the attacks by hiding in a pipe , flight is better then jumping or avoiding with its long stem. He’s also fast enough to fight sonic. Boomstick: looks like piranha Plant soiled the others chances of winning Wiz: the winner is the piranha Plant. Next time Boomstick: NEXT TIIIME On death battle A stick man walks through a hall of cops, frozen in fear.He opens the door. We see a boy with a funny looking hat in a blue shirt with a star on it writing in a notebook. Then a keyboard appears. It types the word jet pack and a jet pack appears by him. He picks it up and flys with it. The stick man smacks 2 cops with a pipe. The boy shoots a bullet killing a velociraptor the shots one at the opposite direction. The stick man dodges a bullet. The boy writes and picks up a sword It zooms in on the stick mans eyes Then the boys eyes HENRY STICKMIN VS MAXWELL Death Battle Preview names . Goomba side steps into death battle . Koopa shell shocks death battle . Piranha Plant pipes up for a death battle . Hammer bros hammers up for a death battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Necroandtrancer Category:Necroandtrancer season 1 Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Before reboot Necro Trancer